Ashran
Die vor der Küste des Tanaandschungels gelegene Insel Ashran ist ab der Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor eine große und offene PvP-Zone für Spieler der Maximalstufe (100). Es gibt ein paar Möglichkeiten, sicher dorthin zu gelangen. Spieler können eine Flugroute benutzen oder den Schnellzugriff mit ihrer Garnison freischalten, sobald diese Stufe 3 erreicht hat. Etwas wagemutigere (oder törichtere) Abenteurer können auch versuchen, einfach rüberzuschwimmen. Hintergrund Die als Ashran bekannte Insel östlich des Tanaandschungels ist die Ruhestätte einer uralten Ogerzivilisation. Diese Oger nennen sich die Aschehämmer. In dieser verlorenen Stadt sind enorm mächtige Artefakte verstreut, die möglicherweise sogar in die Zeit der Titanen zurückreichen. Harrison Jones und die Forscherliga sind fest entschlossen, das Artefakt zu finden und wegzusperren, bevor die Archäologische Akademie der Horde es findet und möglicherweise als Waffe einsetzt. Deswegen wollen beide Fraktionen ihre Armeen verstärken, sei es durch das Einsammeln von Artefaktfragmenten, die Eroberung von Schlüsselpositionen oder das Angreifen von gegnerischen Außenposten. Der Sieger kann die Geheimnisse von Ashran für sich beanspruchen, um so einen gewaltigen Vorteil im Krieg um Draenor zu gewinnen. Einer der Konflikte von Ashran dreht sich um die Suche nach einer mächtigen Waffe. Obwohl Waffenruhe herrscht, beobachten die beiden Fraktionen die Fortschritte der anderen mit Argwohn. Die Allianz behauptet, diese Waffe sei gegen die Eiserne Horde. Aber wer garantierte, dass sie sie nicht gegen die Horde richtete, wenn sie von Draenor fort waren? Stimmen wie Schattenjäger Gar'ant in Kriegsspeer vertreten deshalb die Meinung, dass die Horde sich diese Waffen selbst nehmen sollte und der Allianz zeigen, wer die wahre Macht hat - auf dieser Welt und ihr Azeroth. Aussage Schattenjäger Gar'ant. Ashran, Kriegsspeerfestung. Beschreibung Das auf den Überresten einer Ogerzivilisation errichtete Ashran vermittelt den trügerischen Eindruck einer netten Insel direkt vor der Küste des wilden Tanaandschungels. Ein schöner Ort für einen kleinen Abstecher – wären da nicht die endlosen Kämpfe zwischen der Horde und der Allianz in der zentralen Region der Zone. Ashran bietet Spielern vielerlei Möglichkeiten für zahlreiche Aktivitäten, ob sie nun allein oder in einer Gruppe losziehen, Monster töten oder im PvP gegen die andere Fraktion kämpfen. In einer Welt, in der einen im Grunde genommen alles töten will, sollte man eine Insel voller Konflikte auf möglichst sicherem Wege erreichen. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen PvP-Zonen wie Tol Barad oder Tausendwinter ist für die Teilnahme keine Schlachtzugsgruppe erforderlich, außerdem dürfte die Begrenzung auf ungefähr 100 Spieler pro Seite für so manche Kämpfe von epischem Ausmaß sorgen. Damit alles auch wirklich rasant bleibt, gibt es Verbindungen vieler normaler Realms zu der Zone. Es gibt allerdings auch reichlich Platz zum Erkunden, da Ashran von der Größe her ungefähr der Insel des Donners entspricht. Die Chancen werden nicht immer gut stehen, aber dank der vielen Stellen, an denen man sich verstecken oder auf die Lauer legen kann, gibt es vielfältige Gelegenheiten, seine gesteckten Ziele auch zu erreichen. Artefaktfragmente Artefaktfragmente können von getöteten Monstern erbeutet werden. Ihr findet sie auch in diversen Objekten (Truhen, Baumstümpfen etc.) und könnt sie von besiegten gegnerischen Spielercharakteren erbeuten. Wenn Euer Charakter in Ashran stirbt, verliert Ihr wiederum einen großen Teil eurer momentanen Artefaktfragmente. Gegnerische Spielercharaktere können diese dann einsammeln. Ihr könnt Artefaktfragmente in Eurer Basis abliefern, um den Ausgang der Schlacht merklich zu beeinflussen: Den Wächter Eurer Fraktion beschwören – wenn Ihr den kolossalen Elementarwächter Eurer Fraktion beschwört, der das Blatt der Schlacht wenden kann, erscheint dieser in Eurer Basis und marschiert auf die Festung des Gegners zu. Gebt Artefaktfragmente bei Anenga (Allianz) ab, um Fangraal zu beschwören, oder bei Atomik (Horde), um Kronus zu beschwören. Ihr könnt auch Patrouillen beschwören, die von Eurer Basis aus durch die verschiedenen Gebiete Ashrans streifen und gegnerische Spielercharaktere bei Sichtkontakt sofort angreifen. Gebt Fragmente bei Valant Lichtschwur (Allianz) oder Kalgan (Horde) ab. Aktiviert Hexenmeisterportale, um schnelleres Reisen zwischen dem nordwestlichen und dem südöstlichen Bereich Ashrans zu ermöglichen. Gebt hierzu Fragmente bei Nisstyr (Horde) und Marketa (Allianz) ab. Geländeaufbau An jedem Ende der Insel gibt es einen kleinen Bereich, in dem man relativ sicher vor dem Konflikt ist. Hinter den Basen der Fraktionen befindet sich jeweils ein Horden- und Allianzknotenpunkt in kompletter Größe, der alles bietet, was man auch in einer normalen Stadt vorfindet. Eine Hauptverkehrsader führt direkt durch die Mitte der Zone, wo Spieler am unablässigen Tauziehen zwischen Horde und Allianz teilnehmen können. Die Fraktionsbasen an beiden Enden können eingenommen werden, außerdem gibt es fünf weitere Eroberungspunkte, die man mit seinem Team unter Kontrolle bringen kann, während man sich auf dem Weg vorarbeitet. Durch Erobern der Hauptpunkte entlang des Weges stößt man und seine Fraktion in Richtung des Feindes vor, um den Kampf zur Basis der gegnerischen Fraktion zu tragen. Um Gegner effektiv außer Gefecht zu setzen und ihre Aktionen eine Zeitlang einzuschränken, muss man nur den General ausschalten. So kann man nicht nur ein bisschen herrumprotzen, sondern nimmt der gegnerischen Fraktion auch die Möglichkeit, auf ihren General zuzugreifen, der als Eroberungshändler dient. Im zentralen Knotenpunkt erscheint der Ogerkönig mit zwei Leibwachen. Wenn man eine davon angreift und durch den Sieg über sie unter Beweis stellt, dass man würdig genug ist, zieht man den Ogerkönig auf seine Seite, der daraufhin für einen kämpft. Aber Vorsicht: Seine Zeit ist begrenzt! Je länger er unbesiegt bleibt, desto anfälliger wird er für Schaden. Ähnlich wie auf vielen Schlachtfeldern, besitzt jede Fraktion einen Ressourcenzähler. Fallen die Ressourcen einer Fraktion auf 100, erhält sie Hilfe in Form eines zufällig erscheinenden Hauptmanns, der für sie kämpft. Viele von ihnen tragen vertraute Namen wie z. B. Wusel, der für die Allianz antritt, oder Talbadar, der die Horde verstärkt. Allerdings kann man vorher nicht sagen, wer schließlich zu Hilfe eilen wird. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Seite diese Ressourcenmenge erreicht, stürzt sich ein neuer zufällig ausgewählter Hauptmann ins Getümmel. Der Konflikt ist nicht alles Ashran hat noch mehr zu bieten als nur den Konflikt auf dem Hauptweg. An verschiedenen Stellen der Insel gibt es weitere interessante Orte sowie Monster, die ihr bezwingen könnt. An diesen Orten ergeben sich verschiedene Ereignisse, bei denen Spieler Auszeichnungen für die Horde oder Allianz gewinnen können. Durch Töten anderer Spielercharaktere oder NSCs könnt ihr euch außerdem Stärkungszauber verdienen. Anfänglich befinden sich in den Außenbereichen von Ashran sieben interessante Orte. Der Sieger bekommt alles! Auf dem Weg durch Ashran haben Spieler die Möglichkeit, Währung sowohl von anderen Spielercharakteren als auch von Monstern, die sie getötet haben, zu erhalten. Diese kannen sie dann in ihrer Basis gegen zusätzliche Boni für ihre Fraktion eintauschen, darunter auf der Karte erscheinende Magierportale oder die Aktivierung eines Hexenmeistertors. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, einen zufällig ausgewählten und wahrhaft epischen NSC für den Kampf an seiner Seite zu gewinnen. Allerdings sollte man diesen Austausch mit Bedacht durchführen und planen. Eine Niederlage bei einer Begegnung mit einem Spieler der gegnerischen Fraktion kann dazu führen, dass sich die hart erkämpften Schätze nicht mehr in der eigenen, sondern in der gegnerischen Tasche befinden. Darüber hinaus haben Spieler die Möglichkeit, zonengebundene (also nur auf der Insel verwendbare) Gegenstände zu sammeln, um einen zusätzlichen Vorteil beim Bestehen der verschiedenen dortigen Herausforderungen zu erhalten. Wer seine Ausrüstung verbessern möchte, dem bietet Ashran Zugang zu nirgendwo sonst verfügbaren Gegenständen von Eroberungsqualität. Neuerungen Patch 6.2. Mit Patch 6.2 wird die PvP-Zone Ashran von Warlords of Draenor ein wenig überarbeitet. Fraktionsbosse und Ereignisse gewähren nach Patch 6.2 keine Eroberungspunkte mehr, aber weiterhin Ehrenpunkte und Schließkassetten. Um eure Taschen danach mit jeder Menge Eroberungspunkten zu füllen, solltet ihr die neuen Quests annehmen und abschließen: * Tötet sie alle! – Eine wöchentliche Quest, um 200 ehrenhafte Siege anzuhäufen und dafür 200 Eroberungspunkte zu erhalten. * Vorherrschaft in Ashran – Gewährt 500 Eroberungspunkte, wenn ihr den gegnerischen Fraktionsboss tötet und fünf Ereignisse gewinnt. Findet ebenfalls wöchentlich statt. * Haltet die Vorherrschaft aufrecht – Eine wiederholbare Quest, die freigeschaltet wird, sobald „Vorherrschaft in Ashran“ abgeschlossen wurde. Gewährt 500 Eroberungspunkte, wenn ihr den gegnerischen Fraktionsboss tötet und fünf Ereignisse gewinnt. Des Weiteren sind Bellok Leuchtklinge und Harrison Jones dem Lockruf gefolgt, dass in Ashran ein neues Artefakt ausgegraben wird. Beide bieten euch jeweils eine Quest an, die euch dazu ermutigt, euch in ein neues Gebiet vorzukämpfen. Die Ausgrabungsstätte in Ashran wurde enthüllt und ihre Bewohner sind nicht gerade erfreut, dass ihr und andere Besucher sich jetzt dort aufhalten. Sobald ihr die Ausgrabungsstätte in Ashran betretet, findet ihr euch in einem sehr großen unterirdischen Gebiet wieder. Ähnlich wie in anderen Teilen von Ashran wird in dem Gebiet zufällig ein Wettkampfereignis ausgelöst. Wenn das Ereignis beginnt, besteht euer Ziel darin, Apexismale der Erlösung zu sammeln, indem ihr die Arakkoageister ausschaltet, die die Minen heimsuchen. Später könnt ihr so viele Geistergeschichten erzählen, wie ihr wollt. Irgendwo in diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth trefft ihr auf einen Geist mit Namen Rukmaz, der euch überraschenderweise nicht sofort töten will, sobald er euch sieht. Er sammelt Male der Erlösung und wartet darauf, der Fraktion den Sieg über die Ausgrabungsstätte in Ashran zu verleihen, die ihm als erste 50 Male bringt. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/blog/19366714/vorschau-auf-patch-62-ashran-aktualisierungen-01-06-2015 Patch 6.2.2: Deserteurmechanik Mit dem Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.2.2 wird für Ashran eine Deserteurmechanik eingeführt. Beim Betreten des Gebiets erhalten Spielercharaktere den Stärkungszauber 'Einsatz in Ashran', der 5 Min. lang anhält. Wenn der Spielercharakter eine Schlacht in Ashran vor dem Ablauf dieses Stärkungszaubers verlässt, erhält er den Schwächungszauber 'Feigling'. Dieser verhindert 10 Minuten lang, dass der Spielercharakter Ashran erneut betritt. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Patch 6.2.2 Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Ashran * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor - Vorschau auf Ashran: Macht euch bereit, 21.07.2014 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachtfeld Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Ashran Kategorie:Ashran NSC